


Dreams in Leather

by midnight12181



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dreams, Leather Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sora dreams of leather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams in Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dreams in Leather  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: R  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Sora and Roxas are owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.  
> Warnings: Man on Man action
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

Sometimes, when he lay in bed at night, he could feel it. The feeling of soft leather against his skin as he shifted slightly, blankets unable to mimic the memory of the leather. He knew the reason for it, but it still surprised him every time it happened. Sure, his memories had been restored, but along with those came other memories, someone else's memories.

Roxas' memories.

He could remember the feel of leather pants sliding against his thighs as he walked down the corridors of the World That Never Was. He could remember the sound the overcoat made as it nearly billowed behind him when he moved. He could remember the feel of the keyblades in his hands, a thin layer of soft leather between him and the weapons. Sometimes he could remember the feel of a soft leather glove touching his face gently, an almost tender feeling washing over him with that memory. And sometimes, when he fell asleep in one of those moods, he would feel something else.

Roxas himself. Touching him with those baby soft leather gloves.

There was never much else to the dreams, just Roxas, him and a dark, empty room. They always started the same, him opening his eyes to see matching blue in a face above him. No words were ever spoken, but none were really needed. It seemed that all Roxas really wanted was just some company, someone to exist with as opposed to through.

There were times when he wished Roxas wasn't a part of him, times when he wished the boy still existed separately. Other times, times he would rather not admit, he wished the Nobody had never existed at all. But Roxas knew this, and he understood why Sora sometimes felt that way. Roxas had thought the same thing of Sora many times. However, as always in those dreams, Sora found himself drawn to his Nobody. Drawn to keep him nearby, drawn to touch him to make sure that he was real.

But he wasn't. Sora wasn't sure what bothered him more: that Roxas thought he wasn't real or that Sora knew.


End file.
